


Rose

by Turtinater



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi's a bit possessive, Angst, Blood Drinking, Furihata's a good boy as per always :), M/M, Marking, Vampire Akashi Seijuurou, Vampire Bites, he has a secret though, nothings that graphic but rating to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtinater/pseuds/Turtinater
Summary: When Akashi finds himself unintentionally attacking strangers and unable to even drink their blood, he begins to starve himself by locking himself in his home. Leaving his home one day to talk about his predicament should have been fine, but he may have made a mistake when he wakes up with his teeth sunk into the neck of Furihata who may have the most delicious blood he's ever tasted. Now scared of his obsession with his friend's blood, he investigates the reason behind his sudden appetite.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	1. Insatiable Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween/Día de Muertos!!!  
> I decided to write a sorta halloween inspired fic for the boys! (it's really not halloween - it's just vampire au haha)
> 
> This is rated Mature, but it can honestly probably be Teen, I just like to play it safe!! The only reason is because mentions of blood because vamp akashi heehee
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!

Akashi hates getting to this point. He loathes it more than anything else, well, maybe not as much as how he feels after the act.

_Weak._

He's at a weak point now. In fact, he's been at a weak point for quite some time; ever since Kuroko's birthday party. That was _months_ ago. Akashi's wracked his brain to try and figure out a new constant since that time, but truthfully, a lot changed around that time so it's difficult to piece together.

He's felt weak since then.

For some time he chopped it up to his poor life choices that he suddenly faced and felt guilty for. However, time passed and although he thinks he will always feel guilty and slightly confused over everything that happened, it felt separate. His weakness from hurting his friends does not feel connected to this insatiable _hunger_ within himself. Because he has been hungry.

_So hungry._

No matter how much he drinks, which he abhors doing to start with, it doesn't help.

So he starved himself.

After all, why should he be drinking from people if it doesn't even help his hunger?

He's become so weak, but he never thought he would start waking up like this - with his fangs in someone's neck and his nose in their hair.

It never helped.

He is now embarrassed beyond any point he ever has been in the past. Waking up in the middle of eating is...he _hates_ it.

His fastest solution is to lock himself up. He can’t stand not being in control of his own body, and unfortunately, this has been a recurring theme in his life. However, it’s never gotten this bad. Even when his other self took over for some time, he never found himself binge drinking from _strangers._

Akashi knows he’s to blame for his other self’s actions this time. He’s been starving himself after all, but he isn’t sure what to do. Thus, he’s locking himself away from human interactions while he tries to figure out what the problem is.

He’s embarrassed by his actions so he’s given excuses to his friends, saying he’s out on a business trip with his father.

It feels like he’s going mad again, except this time it’s making him physically ill. He constantly feels shivers running up and down his spine, as if he has a fever even though he’s freezing to the touch. He feels weak and empty even after drinking, however, he suddenly gets a bound of energy whenever a scent changes in the air. And worst, he can feel his left eye twitch quite often - his mentality is fighting for control.

He’s been staying home, alone in his room, but even there he’s accidentally attacked his father, and two of their at home workers. Thankfully, everyone in the house knows what he is, and they aren’t so human themselves, but it doesn’t stop his frustration. Nor does his father’s advice of just keep trying different blood types and sugar levels to find what he’s missing.

Akashi knows he’s lacking something, but no amount of sugar levels, or plasma, or whatever other explanation his father gives him will help this.

He’s already drank from more people than he’s admitted to. This includes strangers that Akashi’s embarrassed in knowing he left them to wake up alone and confused. He’s grateful that he can wipe people’s memories, or at least make them foggy for those who are a bit more intuitive. However, he’ll live on knowing what he did to those people in a moment of weakness and that bothers him.

* * *

His hunger became completely insatiable, to the degree that despite locking himself up, and everyone in his home knowing to not let him outside at all cost, he still somehow has been escaping, and attacking people.

The only thing he finds comfort in is knowing that his other self hasn’t been blindly killing people. Thankfully, he always finds himself drinking from someone in a hotel and not to the point that they would need a blood transfusion. _In fact,_ he always ‘wakes up’ only after _tasting_ these stranger’s blood now.

This means that he unconsciously knows exactly what he’s looking for. Or really, he knows what he’s not looking for.

He’s not looking for any of these people, he needs something else.

Something he’s noticed is that every person he ends up attacking is in the same part of town, slowly getting further and further away. Towards the east.

He always travels east for some reason.

Unfortunately, that doesn’t help Akashi much. He has no idea what’s east that his body craves so much. It may just be a coincidence, but considering he has been escaping every night for about a month now, he can’t help but think there’s some reason.

He’s going mad though, and Kuroko sent him a text,

_Kuroko: Akashi-kun, are you back from your trip yet? I wanted to invite you out, we can catch up, without the others_

Akashi can read between lines. Kuroko knows he’s been lying about being on a business trip - he wants to _talk._

_Akashi: We can meet up._

Akashi only agreed because Kuroko calms him down. Maybe if he starts ignoring the issue going on, and covering it up with plans, it will clear up. Akashi knows this is weak, but locking himself up in his room is not helping.

He's hoping getting some fresh air may help.

* * *

"You seem stressed." Kuroko isn't pulling as many punches as Akashi expected to be honest. It goes to show how sick he must look.

The other stated this easily while simply taking a sip of a milkshake.

Akashi darted his gaze around the Maji Burger they're sitting at. It's terrifying to be here right now. He can smell everyone's blood as if they aren't real people with emotions but just food walking around him. His heart is racing, but he's thankful that Kuroko doesn't look like prey to him.

"... I am…" Akashi normally wouldn't admit this, but even he knows he does not look okay. He can feel himself shaking.

"Do you want anything?" Kuroko questioned, shock not evident on his face, but Akashi knows it's there.

The taller continuously gripped his fists, and shook his head.

"I'm just...starving." He glanced at a girl that passed their table, sniffing out her iron and sugar levels. _High, probably a diabetic._ "That girl needs her insulin…" He mumbled without thinking. He nearly wants to attack everyone in here. Coming was not a smart idea.

Kuroko looked at him for a moment, then got up.

"Alright, let's go somewhere else."

Akashi blinked, and got up, joining the other, following him out the building.

"Kuroko, I don't want to be alone with you, I would never forgive myself." He hates to admit how weak his fortitude is right now, however, he's not going to make the mistake he's made in the past again. He won't let his pride get in the way of his friends.

"You trusted yourself enough to agree in seeing me." Kuroko looked at him as they walked on the sidewalk away from Maji Burger. Akashi shivered, walking past people that look close to blood bags to him.

“...” Akashi looked at Kuroko, who is the only person not unnerving him. _Why? How come Kuroko doesn’t make my body react?_

“You look at me different.” Kuroko looked at him, then slightly smiled. “I’m not worried about my safety.”

Akashi tried to keep his gaze on his friend to keep himself from focusing too much on everyone passing them.

They walked in silence after that, Kuroko leading them to a small empty park. Once they got there they sat on the swings, and listlessly swung slightly. Akashi took in a breath, glad to be out of the crowd, but also still too interested in the scent of moving blood around the park.

“Why are you starving yourself?” Kuroko bluntly questioned him.

“Nothing’s enough.” He easily replied.

There was another silence between them.

“They’re worried about you.” His friend eventually said.

“Who’s ‘they’?” Akashi matched Kuroko’s gaze now. Nobody should be worried about him, he lied for a reason.

“The miracles; their partners; Kagami-kun, Furihata-kun, and I’m sure your teammates too.” The other answered easily. Most of these people aren’t people Akashi ever saw himself being on friendly terms with ever again. However, he likes to consider them all friends now.

“I’m on a business trip, they shouldn’t worry.” Akashi breathed out.

“Akashi-kun even if they believed that, it would be worrisome that you’ve been on this trip for months now.” Kuroko narrowed his gaze. “I know that your teammates, Midorima-kun, Momoi, some of the miracle’s partners, and Furihata-kun don’t believe your lie.” The shorter paused, then continued. “Does this have to do with everything? Because we’ve all forgiven you, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi took in a breath and shook his head.

“It’s not that.” He should have guessed that not everyone would believe his lie, but he honestly couldn’t focus on it much. “I’ll always feel guilty for that, but…” Akashi shivered. “This is unrelated and it has nothing to do with any of you.”

“... What happened after the Winter Cup then?” Kuroko questioned. “Because from my perspective that’s when it started, even if you did act fine during my birthday.”

Akashi knows that’s when he started having this problem, but it’s only gotten progressively worse. He’s impressed that Kuroko could point out that time frame because he thought he was mainly fine at the time.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out.” Akashi shifted his gaze, then regretted it as a feeling of sickness filled him and he locked eyes with someone outside the gate for a moment. The person seemed to stiffen then walked away quickly. He knows he must look intimidating right now.

He held his head for a moment, feeling his other self wanting to come out and find whatever he’s been missing. Kuroko started saying something but it fell on deaf ears. He can feel a phantom heartbeat pulsing in his ears, and his eye is twitching again.

_I need to get out of here soon…_

He took in a breath of air, attempting to soothe himself but instead his nose was filled with a delicious scent of blood and roses. _This is getting bad, it’s starting to smell even more enticing._

He opened his eyes, and looked up planning on telling Kuroko they’ll continue talking over text once he gets out of public, but his gaze got caught on Kagami and Furihata who look a bit shocked and are coming into the playground.

…

His jaw clenched and his head burnt up, but he was suddenly filled with energy. The energy burst scares him the most since it means he’s planning on attacking. He’s never usually conscious for this part, but he knows he has to stay here and absolutely not attack his friends at all costs.

“We haven’t heard from you for a while.” Kagami widened his gaze as they came up.

Akashi bit his tongue, scared of what his body is telling him to do. He can feel fangs in his mouth already.

“He’s been busy, I caught him between meetings.” Kuroko spoke for him, noticing his eye most likely.

Akashi's gaze focused on Kagami, then to Furihata who's looking at him, frowning. The little blood he has pumped through his veins, sparking an ignition under his skin. He felt his consciousness slip for a moment, only for himself to come back panicked.

_No, no, no!_

"I have to go." He got up, and immediately started to walk out the playground. Unfortunately, his friends are by the entrance, so he has to pass them in order to leave.

He tried to rush.

"W-wait, Akashi-kun-"

"No." Blunt, he glared at Furihata. His mouth salivated once he locked gaze with tawny irises.

_DRINK._

"I-I just wa-" The brunette grabbed his sleeve. Heat rushed to Akashi's head and he leaned forward to just... _taste hi-_ He yanked out of his friend's grasp.

" _Don't touch me._ " He glared out and rushed away.

He knows his friends said things to him after but he just focused on getting away.

He kept his left eye shut out of pain.

There's a difference now though.

All the blood bags around him have faces; before they were just prey. Despite this change, he can feel his vampire self clawing and growling to come forth and he cannot allow that.

_He found something to attack._

Akashi knows there’s a shift; a realization from his vampire self. He cannot allow whatever he wants to do to actually occur. He knows he needs a solution, but he can’t let others get hurt in the action.

He can beat this...he can figure something else out.

This feels like a fleeting dream as his vision turned black.

_No!_

He came back for a moment, and staggered into an empty alleyway, planning on waiting for this to pass since he can’t walk these busy streets anymore.

Holding his head, he sunk to the ground.

_Let me out! NOW. SLEEP, I’LL TAKE CARE OF THIS._

He clenched his teeth together, his fangs cutting into his lip now.

**_GO AWAY._ **

Gasping, he can’t help but think this is the worst it’s ever been. He never toughed it out to this point before, he never could, _but I’m in a crowd._ He has no idea how many casualties will happen if he really loses himself right now.

But he’s losing.

He can’t hold on much longer.

He just hopes that his friends are far away by now in the very least.

… It felt like his body went into a calm, and that’s when he realized he’s a passenger now. He saw his body get up from the ground, then felt his consciousness completely slip.

* * *

…

…

…

_Warm…_

_…_

_..?_

The next thing he came to understand is he’s... _so_ comfortable.

He has never been this comfortable, _in my whole life. Never once…_

Warmth is dancing through all his veins, and he feels full for once. His insatiable hunger is finally satiated. Even the slip of his consciousness feels okay right now; his two selves are fine with each other’s natures.

Breathing out of his nose, he can tell half his face is in what feels like a pillow. It’s warm and smells homey.

He's so comfortable he didn’t notice that the fact there’s a warmth in his mouth, and his jaw being clenched isn’t normal. That is, he didn’t notice until he realized that his arm is wrapped around something else that’s radiating warmth as well, and steadily shifting. It made him slowly open his eyes. He was met with a pillow and brunette hair.

…

… _Wait. Hair?_

He unclenched his jaw, and pulled back, immediately seeing his nightmares of red.

It’s an image he’s seen before. Something he’s ashamed about, _but it’s never this much._

Panic swelled inside him, and he looked down trying to convince himself that he does not in fact recognize a familiar dark green t-shirt and grey sweatshirt tied around a known waist.

He unwrapped his arm that had been hugging a now splattered red waist.

…

Shaking, he lost his grip that had been holding the other’s wrists together above brunette locks. His grip had been so hard that there are now bruises marring small defenseless wrists.

The other’s head had been turned to give him a good view of his neck, so Akashi slowly moved chestnut strands to reveal exactly who he feared he attacked. He only saw a dust of freckles on Furihata’s nose bridge, before he let go of the smaller’s hair, not wanting to _really_ confirm who this is.

Instead he looked at the bite he made.

_Deep._

_Much deeper than normal._

He had only been nipping people before coming to lately, and before then he would only bite half a tooth length in to get what he needed.

Never has he ever been this messy and thorough.

An unsettling shaking force filled him as he pressed his finger against the smaller’s pulse to make sure...there’s a pulse.

He’ll kill himself right here if there isn’t.

Fortunately, for the both of them, he did in fact feel a small thumping, and tiny soft breaths coming from the other.

…

He looked at the bite again. It’s messy. The actual bite looks like the second he bit, he did not move, but the blood around it runs all the way down the expanse of Furihata’s shirt. It will definitely bruise, and… Akashi thinks this shirt is probably trash now.

…

He stared down at the unformed bruise, unsure what to even _do._

… _Make him forget._

He will not make Furihata live through the fear of knowing vampires exist and one has attacked him. _Even worse, one he trusted attacked him…_ Shame filled him.

_Heal it._

Fortunately, Akashi can get rid of the bite mark. His saliva makes people forget and heals their wounds. He'll try to heal it to the point of it not bruising...

It feels wrong now.

To know who this is, rather than just a stranger.

He leaned down anyways, and licked the wound shut.

It feels wrong, _so wrong,_ even if he is just healing the smaller now. … But it also feels really good. _Tastes really good._

_Why?_

He’s never tasted anything quite like Furihata’s blood. It’s a warm perfect blend of sweet and salty, without being too much of either flavor - it tastes like memories. It's shooting pleasant shivers down his spine, and through his core.

It’s the best thing he’s ever tasted.

_How come though? Why?_

He doesn’t know what a human could possibly do that would cause this.

As much as he knows he needs to avoid Furihata after this, he needs to first figure out what the brunette does that has finally satiated the beast within him.

Looking down at the smaller, he feels an overwhelming sense of… hunger. _Again._ And… fondness. It’s such a strange feeling. He’s never felt anything like this. He would rather hate the person he feeds on. He hates that he likes Furihata.

Gritting his teeth, and stiffening his muscles, he knows he can’t feed again. _Why. Why. Why, so soon?_

He shook his head, and physically stopped himself from taking the shirt from his friend as a snack to go. He looked at the open window in Furihata’s room, and in one clean swoop forced himself to leave, and get as far away as possible.


	2. Underlying Questions

His embarrassment hasn’t faded.

And his hunger keeps growing.

He has to figure out Furihata’s secret as soon as possible. However, knowing how the brunette must’ve woken up, he can’t exactly expect his friend to want to hang out. He took a shot in the dark anyways and texted the shorter, much to his frustration.

_Akashi: Hello, Furihata. I hope you’re doing well. I wanted to apologize about yesterday, and hopefully meet up if possible. I’ll treat you to lunch, if you’ll allow it._

He ended up staying at a hotel in the area. He was torn of if he should just leave and try to talk to Furihata through phone to figure out his secret, but in the end he thinks he’ll get more information in person. There’s also the fact that his body...has this intense urge to not go far. He can’t shake it.

This terrifies him.

_Furihata: Don’t worry about it! Yeah, let’s meet up!!_

Akashi felt all his muscles relax even though he hadn’t realized just how tense he had been. Part of him can’t understand how the brunette is agreeing despite definitely losing an enormous amount of blood last night - _along with the memories...so he must be quite confused and concerned to wake up with blood all over him…_

Akashi bit his lip.

In the very least this is good since it means his friend definitely doesn’t remember he’s the cause behind the blood loss.

* * *

They met up at a restaurant just as Akashi promised. Since drinking from the brunette he doesn’t have any urge to drink from strangers. He can clearly see their faces and his nose isn’t even picking up on their scents, in fact...all he can smell is Furihata. He knew exactly where the brunette was before his friend even got to the restaurant.

It’s alarming.

He may have to run out if he gets an uncontrollable urge to drink again. That will be embarrassing, considering he’s already given Furihata the cold shoulder yesterday. However, he can’t very well kill the other by accident.

“Akashi-kun.” Furihata greeted him with a smile. Akashi looked at his friend, not seeing much amiss besides the smaller looking a bit more pale than usual.

“Furihata.” Akashi found himself smiling a genuine smile he rarely uses.

… A warmth filled him. Something feels calm, despite him assuming it would feel the opposite to be so close to his prey.

… Akashi doesn’t understand why Furihata isn’t scared of him either. He wiped his memories, but the brunette should unconsciously recognize that he is food to him.

Still, there’s this happiness in him that in and of itself is flustering. He can’t quite focus on anyone around them, which is out of character for him.

“You look like you’re in a good mood..?” Furihata asked him after a moment of him standing there just smiling. It knocked him out of his reverie. “I-I mean, i-it’s a good look obviously.” The brunette awkwardly chuckled, fidgeting with his fingers, embarrassed.

“I am.” He can’t help but think that...he is in a good mood. He shouldn’t be. He attacked his friend, wiped his memories, and is now forcing him to stay with him while he analyzes the other, yet...he’s happy. He can’t remember the last time he had such a strange sense of unfounded glee in his chest.

“M’hm.” The brunette clenched his hands together behind himself - a nervous gesture the smaller often does. Furihata smiled and nodded though, which makes Akashi not think much of the tiny common motion.

They ordered food, and Akashi found himself extremely interested in what the brunette asked for. He hates that he knows why his fangs can nearly taste the smaller again. His animal side wants to know what his food is eating.

He hates it.

He also loves it.

He loves that he’s excited to taste the other again, to know exactly what blood sugar level his friend will have, and how healthy the smaller will taste after having a fresh meal himself.

… He hates it.

He’s not planning on drinking from the smaller, but that is exactly how his body is reacting.

He knows how the smaller’s skin will give the second his fangs show he’s not merciless. He knows the feeling of the other struggling, but not strong enough that he can stop him, and eventually he slacks, and gives up, surrendering to him.

_The way he surrenders is part of the appetizer._

Akashi harshly took in a breath, realizing he’s getting too caught up in his thoughts. This is a dangerous situation. He needs to find out _why_ Furihata has caught his attention the way nobody else has.

“S-so, um, I-how?-um,” The brunette started to try to question him something, but is obviously struggling. “I-I um, d-don’t want this to sound o-offensive or anything…” He knit his brows together, frustrated.

“Just tell me. I won’t give you the cold shoulder again.” Akashi promised, hoping he can at least keep that promise. If he needs to leave he’ll try to be nice about it.

“Um,” Furihata fidgeted. A warmth blossomed a bit further in his chest, _why? Because he looks like prey?_ “W-well, are you okay?” The other matched his gaze head-on, looking determined. “I-I mean, y-you said you were on some business trip, b-but-”

“So you could tell I was lying?” Akashi raised an eyebrow.

“...” Furihata opened and closed his mouth, like he were going to respond, but decided not to, or really, just didn’t know how.

“I was taking some time to try and figure something out.” Akashi responded, not really lying. “Honestly, I was also quite ill.” Again, this isn’t a lie. “Kuroko had enough and called me out.” He shifted his gaze, embarrassed by how he responded to Furihata and Kagami. “I apologize about my reaction yesterday. I...wasn’t in the right headspace at the time.” He looked back at Furihata to see the brunette matching his gaze, eagerly listening. “I’m still a bit...muddled, so I’m sorry if I act odd.” Akashi started to give himself a pass for how he knows he’s going to be coming across considering he can hear his friend’s heartbeat. “I thought I owed you an apology though.” _For non-consensually drinking you._

“I-it’s fine.” The brunette frowned, looking a bit troubled. “Did you find something out then? You seem a lot better than yesterday, u-um, I could kinda tell you were sick too.” The other worried his lip. “Y-you look like you’re feeling better, y-you’re u-um, less pale so…”

Akashi listened to the other’s racing heartbeat and can’t help but wonder if Furihata’s heart always races this fast. It’s completely possible and highly likely considering the brunette has some undiagnosed anxiety disorder. He also can’t help but wonder if it’s only when the smaller’s around him. Furihata doesn’t act nearly as nervous when around Kuroko or Kagami.

_If it’s an anxiety disorder, I should fix it._

Akashi shook the thought from his mind. Furihata is not his nor his responsibility. There’s no reason he should feel the need to help the other out in personal matters unless asked.

“I’m feeling much better than yesterday.” _And I would be doing even better if I could just taste your blood again…_ “I...came to a conclusion.” _But I still need an answer as to why you taste so good._

“O-oh, well that’s good.” Furihata smiled. “A-um, if I can help just let me know.”

“Thank you.” Akashi took a sip from his drink, hoping he can just pretend the liquid is Furihata’s blood and be satiated. The brunette has no idea how much he’s already helped, guilt is crawling up his throat from the smaller’s comment.

There was a bit of a silence, but Akashi didn’t focus on it. He’s too enraptured in watching the other. Every action catches his attention, and Furihata isn’t someone who sits still. The smaller is constantly moving, whether it be completely unintentional or some nervous habit, Akashi isn’t sure. However, he’s enraptured, which wouldn’t be too odd for him if it weren’t for the fact that he knows his senses are blind to anyone else right now.

He has an exceptional ability in focusing, but...to be like this is not right for him.

_Like a drug._

He can’t move his gaze. Every movement the smaller makes, even if it’s just a fidget of finger, sends a jolt of fear through him that the other is leaving.

_No leaving._

He wants to grab the other to make sure he cannot leave. It’s a bit of an absurd thought considering his physical abilities have always been better than Furihata’s. If he wanted he could force the smaller out of view to get a taste of him right now. The other wouldn’t be able to question things fast enough to stop him. Akashi thinks he could probably just pull him to the side of the building outside and cover his mouth from making a noise.

… _What?_

He blinked.

He can’t believe he just thought that.

He’s not losing his consciousness right now, he shouldn’t be thinking about drinking so vividly.

Akashi swallowed.

“A-Akashi..?” The other got his attention. Trying to appear as gentle as possible he smiled for his friend, despite what he just thought about Furihata. “Are you really okay? Y-you got pale all of a sudden?”

Akashi took in a breath, then calmly let it out trying his hardest to not linger on the soft floral scent from the brunette. _Has he always smelt this good? It’s not even just his blood I can smell._

“Y-yes.” Akashi found himself clearing his throat, thinking about how the other’s shampoo smells like roses. “Sorry, I just had a wave of dizziness is all.”

Furihata cocked an eyebrow.

“M-maybe you should just get some rest, that doesn’t sou-”

“Is your shampoo rose scented?” He cut the other off not wanting the smaller to cut their time short. “I just got a waft of it.” He poorly explained himself, noticing Furihata blink a bit shocked and confused.

“N-no? Maybe someone’s wearing a perfume…” The brunette looked at him odd, definitely seeing how strange he’s acting.

_Liar._

Akashi is positive the scent is coming from the smaller. He can’t smell anyone else or even the food. Furihata is taking up all of his senses.

_How did he know roses are my favorite scent?_

Akashi’s sure that Furihata only lied since it may embarrass the smaller to use a floral scent on himself.

“Hmm.” He hummed, smelling the other’s sweet blood and rose tinged skin and hair. “Are you on any sort of medication?” He asked, curious over what could possibly make the other’s blood so delectable. Maybe Furihata is on some medication, possibly an anxiety one, that sweetens his blood in a way that only a vampire could taste.

“W-what?” The brunette seems confused.

“Medication.” Akashi narrowed his gaze, then suddenly came back to reality to realize how he must sound. “For your anxiety.” He lightened, trying to fix his statement. _This is bad._ “I’m sorry, I can’t help but wonder. I worry about you, Furihata.” He softly continued, knowing how poor he must sound.

 _I’ve become an animal._ He just now realized that his animal side is imitating itself in his personality as to get what he wants which is why he’s thinking about drinking the smaller so much.

“A-am-is, d-” Frustrated, and embarrassed, the smaller blushed and covered his mouth.

_Blush. Blush. Blush._

Akashi swallowed, a spike of adrenaline filling him.

“Do I look that bad?” Furihata gripped some of his hair, then seemed to notice and let go, opting to gripping his hands together under the table. The other looks very embarrassed, it’s fueling Akashi’s wants.

“I’ve noticed you fidget a lot.” Akashi tried to not focus on the smaller’s quiver of shoulder.

“S-sorry.” The brunette looks to want to fumble more but is consciously trying not to. “I-it must be distracting… I-I’ll try to stop.”

…

“No.” Akashi frowned. “That’s not...right.” It’s not the answer he was looking for.

Furihata looked at him nervously for a moment.

“U-um, n-no I d-don’t take anything?” The brunette tried to find the answer he’s looking for. _No medication._

“Do I make you nervous?” Akashi listened to the smaller’s heartbeat that sounds like a cornered rabbit now. “Or are you always this anxious?” He can’t help himself. He wants information, and his animal side is loosening his filter.

“H-Huh? U-um…” Furihata looked down at his lap, torn. “I-I mean, I’m kinda always anxious…”

“But I’m making it worse.” Akashi continued the other’s thought. “I apologize, I know I’m asking personal questions.” He needs the smaller to agree to seeing him again so he can’t scare him off. He still has no idea why Furihata smells and tastes so good. “I wanted to know some things, so I lost my filter for a moment.”

“Why?” The brunette questioned. “I-Akashi, I don’t exactly have secrets from you. I’m just confused.”

The comment made a warmth spread through his chest for some reason.

“I believe you may have the key to a problem I’ve been having…” Akashi slightly explained, positive it won’t satisfy his companion.

He looked at the spot that his fangs had been in only some hours ago… _I want more._ His hunger hit him again. He shouldn’t be that hungry, he took a lot from Furihata. The brunette is pale because of him.

Yet, he wants, _needs,_ more.

_MARK HIM._

An intrusive thought suddenly hit him harshly.

Sadly, it makes sense. If Furihata’s blood is so delicious, it’s a shock the brunette has not had any run-ins with any other vampires or beasts. Akashi _should_ deter others from touching his friend. If it were anyone but himself they would probably kill him.

_And I’m lucky I didn’t._

Swallowing, Akashi looked at the brunette’s pale, slender neck. He got rid of his mark, but if he left it then other things wouldn’t attack Furihata. _But then he would know something happened._ Akashi knows his friend isn’t stupid though. The shorter knows _something_ happened, there was blood all over him and his bed, and he’s no doubt drained.

It’s really a miracle that he’s here with him right now.

…

_So, I should make sure no one else touches him._

Akashi’s focus broke when the neck he had been staring at suddenly got covered by a hand. He blinked, and flitted his gaze back to tawny irises that are looking down, confused and unsure of something.

“Are you going to be in the area?” His friend asked eventually.

“Yes.” He didn’t think about his answer. He needs to make sure nothing attacks his friend, and he needs answers.

“Th-then let’s meet up tomorrow.” Furihata matched his gaze. “I-I have to get going though…”

…

Akashi swallowed and nodded.

“Tomorrow.” He needs to figure out why Furihata is so delicious fast. He isn’t sure how long he can do this before attacking him again.

They came to an agreement to leave it there. As Akashi followed his friend out the door, he felt his mind go into a frenzy. He needs to make sure nothing else kills Furihata.

_BITE HIM._

It was a clear directive that made him aware of the fangs in his mouth. Shaking, he closely followed the shorter, feeling pulses of adrenaline shoot through him, making him move closer. Before allowing himself to attack the smaller _in pure daylight_ he raised his own hand and quickly bit down on it to try and satisfy his clenching jaw. Blood filled his mouth, effectively distracting his mind enough to stop himself from attacking. He’s sure it only did because of who his last meal was.

Quickly he smacked his bloody hand across the shorter’s sweater, gripping the edge a bit. Of course this action caught Furihata’s attention right away so the brunette looked back at him, shock and confusion filling his expression.

“Sorry, that was a harsher action than intended.” He spoke as clear as he could. “What time did you want to meet up tomorrow?” He pretended that he was just trying to get the smaller’s attention.

He knows that the blood on the other should deter other beings at least as long as he wears the sweater - it has Akashi’s scent on it now.

“U-um, noon? We can have l-lunch together…” Furihata looked at him, but seemed to read something on his face, not matching his gaze. “U-um, y-you have-” The brunette pointed at his own mouth.

Akashi furrowed his gaze and wiped his mouth, seeing a streak of blood on his previously clean hand now.

“Oh, that’s embarrassing.” He played off. He didn’t notice considering he was more focused on getting his scent on his friend, _and the fact that he still smells delicious._ “I bit my lip a moment ago, but I didn’t notice. Thank you.” He lied.

Furihata waved it off with a small smile.

“So, noon?” The brunette affirmed.

“Yes, that works.” Akashi softened his gaze, knowing that the smaller has his scent now. It makes him feel much better. He hopes that the brunette does not notice the stain on his sweater and considers to wear it until he can see him again. “Stay safe.” He said his good-bye.

Furihata looked at him for a moment, obviously thinking something, but then smiled widely and nodded.

“You too!”

A warmth shot through Akashi, making goosebumps wave through him. He couldn’t help his own smile.


	3. A Questionable Mask

_Warm… Sweet… So content…_

Akashi woke up in a similar predicament as yesterday.

…

He blinked, and opened his mouth to let go of his target, pulling back to confusedly see messy brunette hair and a familiar sweater.

…

_Why?_

He wanted to drink from Furihata, but he didn’t think he would again considering he wasn’t nearly as hungry as last time and he marked the brunette as his own.

_So I drank him out of want._

Akashi frowned. He’s never done that before.

Fortunately, he’s not as panicked as last time. He doesn’t see nearly as much blood, only some on the brunette’s pillow, and shirt collar.

It’s strange.

It feels like his body is being forced to feel good despite being very disappointed in himself, and guilt making its way up his throat.

“You just...taste so good…” He whispered, watching the shorter breath slowly, as if asleep for normal reasons.

He wonders if Furihata saw him, or saw him the other night either for that matter. He has to wipe his memories just in case, but he’s curious if his friend recognizes him in that short moment that he must look more animalistic than anything else. To someone as timid as Furihata, it must be even more terrifying than to anyone else. Akashi feels terrible about it. However, he also knows that his friend can’t be scared for long considering the amnesia he instills upon him.

Akashi frowned. He feels a bit awkward, like this is highly inappropriate. It’s in his nature so it shouldn’t...but maybe he shouldn’t have ever became friends with any humans. He feels like he owes Furihata something now - owes him his secret or at least just more personal information. They should be close friends or strangers for him to do this. However, him and Furihata are just friends. For Akashi that’s a big deal considering he doesn’t have many friends, but it’s not like the brunette knows everything about his life or anything. They’re not _that_ close.

_We should be._

He can’t help but think they should be. Akashi’s drank from him _twice_ now, and he...isn’t sure why. He wants to figure out the reason and ignore that this ever happened, but now he knows he holds a secret that he can’t forgive himself for or apologize to the recipient for.

_What can I do for him?_

Akashi’s used to being a bit selfish, but he doesn’t _try_ to be. He wants to not have that characteristic actually. Furihata is one of the people he’s fixed this trait around as well, so this feels like a backtrack.

He breathed out, the scent of roses surrounding him. 

He narrowed his gaze at the brunette below him, a bit annoyed. He doesn’t know how the shorter still smells like roses when Akashi should be focused on the scent of blood in the air. He can smell the blood too, but it smells too beautiful here for this to be a gruesome scene in his friend’s bedroom. _Like a garden._ It smells like a garden despite there not being one near nor this being anything close to that.

He doesn’t understand _how_ Furihata has this effect. … Maybe it’s not the ‘how’ he should focus on. Suddenly, a new thought hit him. Maybe he’s been misled since the beginning. Maybe Furihata isn’t even human to start with.

Akashi pulled back and sat on the edge of his friend’s bed, glaring at everything around, looking for something amiss. However, he doesn't see anything particularly odd, not that he knows exactly what he's looking for to start with. Everything he sees are things he could have guessed Furihata has, like books; extra blankets and pillows, a few knick-knacks... Lost, he came to the conclusion that regardless he needs to get closer to the other to figure out the answer to his problem.

He took in a breath and turned to look back at his knocked out companion. He still owes him something to make sure no one else attacks him... Having a thought, Akashi bit his own lip to the point that blood made a trail down his chin, then grabbed the smaller’s limp arm.

It’s the first time he’s going into this consciously.

He’s a bit nervous, but knows his guilt will stop him from continuing, so he rolled up the other’s sleeve. He paused, while holding the warm...meal below him.

…

He hates it.

He hates that his heart is racing, knowing what’s coming next. Excitement is filling his veins.

_Yes. Take it._

Akashi frowned. He’s not doing this for pleasure. He is aware that this is his _friend._ This is not just a meal.

Lowering his head the scent of roses grew stronger.

“Liar…” He mumbled. Furihata reeks of roses. “I’m sorry.” He breathed out and opened his mouth only to slowly clamp it back around the other’s forearm.

He felt skin pull for only a moment before giving way for sharp fangs. A rush of warmth filled him. He couldn’t help but make a small noise out of shock from the wave of pure pleasure that raked down his spine and through his whole body.

For a moment he let himself enjoy it.

He’s never felt anything like this - this pure euphoria that makes him forget everything else, and makes him lose all of his guard because he will do anything to feel this again. He’ll do whatever is asked of him in order to have this.

This has become his favorite thing in the entire world extremely fast.

He can see why he came back for seconds now. To be conscious during this is completely different. To feel the build up and enjoy it for himself is...indescribable.

That’s how he realized this is an addiction.

He’s doing this to protect his friend though. By even giving the brunette just a drop of his own blood (which he should have considering he bit his own lip earlier) and by leaving this mark, nothing should bother Furihata unless they are asking for a fight. The brunette will be confused, but confusion in return for safety is a given, especially now that Akashi can taste just how good he is.

Akashi didn’t even know it was possible to taste this good.

A part of him is alarmed, but another, bigger part of himself just says to enjoy it. He’s found something that he didn’t know even existed, he should just take it.

_See._

This sort of affirmation in his mind made him realize that he should stop.

Reluctant, and slowly, he let go of Furihata’s arm. A magnetic need made him nearly go straight back, but he tore his gaze from the blood on the smaller to focus on closing the brunette’s neck wound.

He won’t make the brunette think something has attacked such a vital place, it’s the least he could do. He made this excuse as to get a last taste of the smaller. He couldn’t help but enjoy feeling the warmth from his friend.

_This is highly inappropriate._

He’s used to getting what he wants, but never with something he never knew he was missing like this. He can’t help but take something for himself.

Even this blood that is just on the brunette’s skin is still delicious. It’s not warm since it’s been out in the air, yet… _god, it’s good._

He tore himself away though. He can’t lay here just _licking_ the other. Part of himself recognizes this as disgusting, but a deeper natural innate need and desire forces him to admit he loves this.

He pulled back panting from the pure excess energy and warmth filling his veins. He moved some brunette strands to remind himself this is wrong - that this is his friend. This would be wrong to do to anyone, but it’s worse that this is someone who trusts him.

Recognizing the brunette’s facial features that are turned away from him to the side made something twist in his chest. He can’t believe he’s doing this. It feels fake, like a strange dream. Akashi thinks that even if this were a dream he would feel guilty, so the fact he’s actually here is surreal.

He breathed out, and glanced at the spot he bit on Furihata’s arm, seeing the beginning of a faint rose pattern rise from below the other’s skin - his signature.

“Funny how you smell like roses…” He muttered. It’s ironic that his friend uses rose scented shampoo considering Akashi’s family lineage mark is a rose.

He’s never used a possession mark before.

He’s never drank because he wanted to either.

_Why are you making me do these things?_

It almost makes him mad. He knows he’s angry at himself and not the brunette though (even if a childish part of his mind wants to put the blame on his friend.) It’s frustrating - _so frustrating,_

“-because I can’t stop smiling…” He mumbled out the end of his thought.

He’s so happy, and warm and...all of these feelings that Akashi _doesn’t_ feel. He’s never felt this way before, and it’s terrifying.

“Am I actually some kind of sociopath..?” He can’t bare the thought of his friend hurt because of him, _so why am I so happy?_

He grit his teeth, moving his gaze between the rose pattern, then his friend’s unconscious face, that looks none the wiser. 

“Yet… I’ll see you later.” He gripped his hands to himself, and tore his gaze away, leaving for another night in a row.

* * *

“Hi.” Furihata greeted him. Akashi zeroed in on the smaller’s grip of his forearm that’s covered with a long sleeve. He knows the other is gripping the possession mark.

… Akashi smiled, a warmth filling him.

“Shall we?” He questioned in motion to the cafe they met up in front of. The brunette nodded and walked a small bit ahead of him to open the door. Akashi noticed Furihata has the sweater with his blood on it around his waist. He smirked, seeing it’s tied in a way that hides the stain.

_Did he not notice and just tied it around himself?_

It raises questions. Akashi finds it unbelievable that his friend would not notice, but at the same time he does know that the brunette’s mind must be frazzled.

“S-so I changed my shampoo.” Furihata started a conversation, looking nervous, now sitting across from him. “Does it still smell like roses?”

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows, smelling nothing but roses, _well, besides his warm blood…_

“Yes, by the matter of fact, it does.” He smirked in reply. The brunette widened his gaze then huffed, and pouted to himself. The action was amusing, and...cute.

“Well you’re the only one who says so…” Furihata seems to be less frazzled than yesterday. Akashi smiled, but then thought about what the brunette said.

_I am?_

He doesn’t know how much people are _smelling him_ though, so Akashi can’t linger on this for long. Humans can’t smell as well as a vampire does, they probably just can’t pick up on his friend’s scent.

“I have a good sense of smell.” Prideful, Akashi smirked. The brunette looked at him a moment longer than he expected him to, then smiled, and breathed out to the side,

“I bet.”

…

“Is that supposed to mean something?” Catching onto the fact that his friend is thinking a lot, Akashi questioned. He doesn’t know where that response came from.

“You seem to have a lot of sharp senses.” Furihata chuckled, shrugging off the moment as no big deal. Akashi smelt a jolt of fear from the other though. _My senses are getting stronger too._ Akashi doesn’t think he’s ever been able to smell such a subtle reaction from someone before. _Is his blood making me stronger?_

“I do.” Akashi won’t deny it. He has strong senses, even for a vampire.

“I’m a bit jealous.” The other smiled, averting his gaze. “Were you born with them, like the other miracles, or..?” Suddenly, Furihata looked a bit more like himself and matched his gaze, shaking his hands in front of him in a familiar nervous gesture. “I-it just kinda seems like you and the other miracles were naturally born with these skills…”

“It’s a mix.” Akashi smiled, breathing in roses, warmth filling his veins with a desire. “I believe some of it must be natural, but I actually did work hard to be on par with the others.” He looked at fluffy brown locks that he now knows the touch of. _Soft._ “Kuroko and I were the ones that had the most difficulty keeping up actually.”

He feels more calm today for some reason. _Because I marked him?_

_… Is it wrong that I’ve claimed him as my own?_

Akashi knows other beasts will be able to tell. He had to do it though. _He doesn’t even know though...and he never will._

Suddenly, he came to a realization. He can’t leave Furihata. The smaller is too easy of a target for him to consciously be able to leave alone, it would be like watching a turtle sit in the road.

_Mark him more._

He needs a more permanent mark.

_Keep him besides you._

He’ll need to find a way to stay together.

“Really? How did you learn those skills then?” Furihata confusedly asked. “I-I just don’t think I’ll ever get it. It has to be natural...”

Akashi can feel the fangs in his mouth now.

“I’m a fast learner.” He smiled, but tried to keep his fangs out of sight. “And a strategist. When it comes to physical strength, I admit I’m not as strong as the others. However, that doesn’t actually matter in the end.” _As long as I’m strong enough to stop my prey._ He eyed the other, knowing how easy it is for him to overpower Furihata.

_Make him know that he’s ours._

Akashi widened his gaze, subtly feeling himself blink a cat shaped eye for just a moment.

He feels oddly calm still, despite the harsh orders in his mind.

“I think it plays a part…” Furihata mumbled, then changed subject. “S-so, where’ve you been staying..?”

“A hotel.” Akashi lied. He doesn’t normally lie, but he can’t tell the truth that he hasn’t been staying in the hotel he initially booked. He can’t tell the smaller that he’s been _staying_ with the other this whole time.

“A-and, um, well, is there anything I can do to help your, um, situation?” Furihata didn’t meet his gaze, obviously thinking a lot. “B-because hotels are pretty expensive.” The smaller then turned back into his normal nervous mess.

… _It feels like he keeps trying to play something off._ Akashi chops it up to the other getting lost in thought over his own situation.

“You have a lot of questions today.” Akashi chuckled, lightheartedly. He felt the fear that jolted through the smaller at his mention. “You're helping by talking to me, believe it or not.” He didn’t fully explain.

_Stop his questions. Make him forget. Taste him._

Akashi thanks the Heavens that he doesn’t have an overbite, otherwise, his fangs would be very obvious.

“O-oh, good.” Furihata fidgeted and was saved by their waitress giving them their drinks. “U-um-” However, the brunette finally gave way as to why he’s been acting so out of place and questioned him once they were left to themselves again, “-a-are you by any chance part of the vampire community?”

…

_What._

Akashi felt his gaze narrow, and his own blood run cold, as he now watched the other as if through a movie screen.

“I-I just noticed y-your fangs, and, I-I mean that’s really cool. I-I just didn’t peg you as the type to-”

_What is he saying._

Akashi still feels coldness in his veins, and smells roses with fear, but now he’s confused.

“Community?” He questioned, out of body.

“Th-the, like, um, fandom..?” Furihata questioned. Fear is laced in his blood.

… Akashi’s an ace at spying lies. He can see the brunette is doing what he was doing earlier, _he’s diverting._

_In other words he knows I’m a vampire or is testing his thoughts._

Akashi didn’t know they’re playing mind games. He underestimated his prey. Furihata shouldn’t remember seeing him at his hungriest, so this is impressive to say the least.

“Right,” Akashi now smiled in full, aware his fangs are out in the open. _He must’ve been going out of his way to look for them considering I was hiding them before._ He watched Furihata bristle at the action. “You’ve figured out my secret.”

He’s exhilarated. It feels like he’s been chasing prey and now he is right on their heels. _He shouldn’t have said that, now I’m more excited._

“U-uh, huh, w-well-” The other moved a strand of brunette hair, leaving some of his neck bare for a second. Akashi closely watched the smaller, sure his eyes are transformed now. “-that’s cool.” To his friend’s credit he smiled this out and masked his fear.

Akashi hid his hands below the table, feeling his nails sharpen.

_He’s not human._

“What are you?” Akashi questioned, not feeling up to skirting like the other is doing. There's absolutely no way a human would react like this.

“W-what?” The other questioned, genuinely looking confused. _I can’t trust him anymore._

“What are you?” He repeated himself, glaring. _He’s not human. He knows what I am. Can I just drink him? I marked him._

“L-like...human?” Furihata questioned, then lit up. “O-oh, y-y-ah, sorry. I-I’m not into that. Like there’s nothing wrong with it, b-but I don’t really know about it.”

_Save time and BITE._

… It took Akashi a moment to realize that the brunette is still talking about the vampire fandom. 

“Furihata.” Akashi lowered his gaze to the smaller’s neck, feeling blood pump in _both_ their veins. “Be careful.”

He watched the brunette pale over. Akashi licked the inside of his lips. _Maybe he doesn’t actually know what I am. He can’t be human though._

“Y-y-you, be-” The other did not have the reaction he expected though. Furihata furrowed his gaze. “-d-don’t come over anymore.”

…

“Wait, what?” Akashi almost feels like he misheard. There is _no way_ that the brunette should know he’s been over, _unless he has security footage?_

“Don’t.” Furihata stiffened, but looks more determined than Akashi’s _ever_ seen him. “If you’re _that_ hungry just tell me.”

Akashi felt himself cower inwardly, and he has no idea why. Well, he sort of does. _How? He knows I’ve been drinking from him. He knows I’ve been hungry. He’s standing up to me? He never sounds like this. He stopped the charade._

“But you’re wearing the marker.” Akashi pointed out. If Furihata knows what he’s been playing at _why has he been going along with it?_

“B-because, I tr-trust you.” The brunette softened his gaze, losing determination.

“It doesn’t sound like it.” Akashi glared. “You shouldn’t.” He added. He doesn’t know why Furihata trusts him, especially now.

“N-no…” The brunette shook his head, looking upset now. “Y-you’re not like them…”

… Something clicked into place.

“Have you been bit before?” Akashi could have sworn the smaller has no scent or marks on him.

Furihata is shaking now, but shook his head negatively.

“D-d-don’t c-come over…” The other mumbled.

“What are you?” Now even more interested, Akashi questioned once more, letting know in his tone that he’s not up for lies. He’s even more hungry now. He’s feeling even more possessive. There’s a reason the other isn’t scared of him, _but is others._

_I don’t like that._

“Human.” Furihata repeated.

“How?” Akashi narrowed his gaze. He can tell the smaller isn’t lying, but...that shouldn’t be possible.

“Don’t...d-don’t come over…” Furihata just shook his head.

“I won’t.” He felt himself growl, getting frustrated. “So tell me.”

“I...I c-can’t.” The brunette curled in on himself.

“Why.” Akashi glared. “We can talk somewhere else if you need.” He tried to mediate, _only because he is my food. I should be nicer._

Furihata locked his gaze and whispered,

“You’ll die.”

…

Akashi couldn’t help his reaction.

He laughed.

“Do you know who I am?” He can’t help but find this amusing. Akashi's not exactly some weak vampire scum.

“Akashi, please.” Furihata frowned. For some reason what the smaller said sent shivers down his spine - _good shivers._

_No._

_Not good shivers. I want to taste him._

"Can we stop the back and forth now?" Akashi questioned, feeling unlike himself. "I won't die, and oh-" He lightened, feeling an array of possibilities now. A happiness filled his chest as if he just had a meal. "-tell me what you do. How you've never been bitten? Why you taste so good?" It's a strange honest childish curiosity.

Akashi doesn't normally speak this way. He's a bit excited though. _A lot excited._

_Something about his blood makes me-_

"Are you on drugs?" He asked. Now that he knows Furihata not only knows of the existence of vampires, but _that I've been drinking from him,_ he can find answers he's been searching for quite easily.

"W-wha-?" Confused, Furihata furrowed his eyebrows, but then shook his head and to his surprise stood up. Fear of the other leaving filled Akashi immediately, however, his friend just grabbed his arm and pulled him to follow. "Let's talk somewhere else."

Akashi found himself eagerly agreeing. Adrenaline filled him, and he grabbed the other's hand as to make sure Furihata cannot run off. The brunette didn't question it beyond a small glance.

A warmth overtook Akashi. He's never been this happy, not even after drinking the other.

"... How long have you starved yourself exactly?" Furihata questioned him once they left the cafe.

Akashi blinked, only feeling the warmth in his hand. He's a bit distracted. _He knows I've been drinking from him and he still is pulling me aside._

_… Out of public?_

_He means for us to be in private?_

Akashi knows he's actually shaking.

"Akashi?" Furihata tried to get his attention while walking with him.

"... I haven't been able to drink since The Winter Cup…" He feels like he's dreaming. Never once in his life did he have prey act like this.

"... That long..?" The other questioned.

"... And I never drank much in my life before then…" Akashi never was a big eater. He felt it was barbaric. Only now, with prey that taste like Furihata does he understand how other vampires can go feral. _If he is what prey is supposed to taste like… I can understand turning into a beast._

The brunette looked at him for a moment in disbelief then shook his head, looking ahead.

"... Is rose your favorite scent..?" Out of the blue, the other asked.

"Yes." Akashi's always loved the scent.

"Akashi, I-I never lied." Furihata frowned with a... _blush?_ It’s definitely an attractive and effective move on a hungry vampire like Akashi. "I don't use that scent ever. You are the only one who smells that on me."

...

“Furihata, I have a good sense of smell.” He attempted to explain. “Others wouldn’t be able to pick that scent up.” He swallowed, his mouth is starting to salivate more. _Should I warn him? He must know though. He’s taking us somewhere else…_ “Why are you helping?” He questioned. “I have a lot of questions.” Akashi’s trying to focus on the situation and not _the situation._

“... No, Akashi-” Furihata matched his gaze that must look predatory. “-you are the only one that thinks I smell like roses.”

… Akashi feels he needs to believe this, against his own thoughts, only because Furihata never speaks like this. The smaller is usually a bit nervous and timid, and probably doesn’t speak all of his opinions out loud even when others are wrong.

“... I have questions too.” The brunette mumbled with a furrowed gaze. “I don’t think...you’re bad.” The other looked at him, and answered his question.

“... I’m hurting you?” Akashi doesn’t quite understand the answer. “Furihata-” He couldn’t help but smile. “-you’re crazy to think I’m not bad.”

_Drink anyways._

Akashi swallowed again. He can hear the smaller’s heart rate. He...really wants to taste the other again. He’s annoyed in himself that he can’t even get through one conversation though.

“... I know bad.” Furihata stopped walking for a moment and looked him in the eye. “You starved yourself. You’re not bad.” The brunette averted his gaze for a second, but then shook his head and looked at him in the eye again. “Are you some other breed? Are you older? Or… Why aren’t you like the others? Unless...they’ve been killing..?” The smaller got quieter near the end of his sentence.

“Others?” Akashi questioned, covering part of his face, feeling his nose twitching, scenting out his friend. “You mean other vampires? Some of them are beasts if that’s what you’re referring to.” He moved his gaze, unable to look into tawny irises anymore. “I refuse to be them. And I am not the only one with these morals.” Akashi looked at the ground. “And who is they? Who’s killing?”

 _Can’t I get through one conversation without drinking? I’m not starving anymore._ He can’t stand the fact that Furihata’s blood has become a drug to him.

“U-u-um, nevermind.” Quickly the brunette diverted and continued walking, pulling his hand. “Let’s go somewhere else.” He can smell fear in the other.

“I won’t kill you.” Akashi plainly stated. If that were his intentions, even unconsciously, the smaller would have been killed the first night. He needs him alive though.

“I know.” Easily, the smaller answered, but Akashi still smells fear.

“I can...try to make it as least painful as possible.” He tried to help. He needs Furihata to stick with him. _Unless he tells me why he’s so delicious._ “Why do you taste like...that?” He twitched, feeling himself stepping closer to the smaller than before.

“...” Furihata didn’t respond, but Akashi can feel the other’s heartrate pick up.

“Tell me.” He growled, unable to look at the smaller still.

“Maybe there’s something else to it…” The brunette mumbled. “Forget it. Just...here. You can’t think straight.” Suddenly, the smaller pulled him to the side, and Akashi hears less voices. He can’t take his gaze off the ground though. He’s afraid to.

Before he knew what was happening a rose scented hand was shoved up to his nose. Adrenaline filled him, and he opened his mouth, but quickly backed up. He covered his mouth and glared at Furihata.

“ _Don’t tease me._ ” He clearly warned, locking onto scared but determined eyes. He held the chains back in his mind as to not touch the other.

“It’s not a tease.” Furihata frowned. “Just a taste until there’s a better place.”

…

“You’re really giving yourself to me..?” Akashi can’t believe this. Nonetheless… “I can’t _just taste._ ” He’s embarrassed to admit he doesn’t have that much self control.

“You can’t walk around like that.” The brunette fidgeted. “Akashi...this isn’t you losing some self control battle that you should be able to fight off. You’ve already fought it off better than anyone else… You’re catching up to starving from even before The Winter Cup.”

“What do you know?” Akashi doesn’t know how much Furihata understands, it’s a bit unnerving. For some reason, for a ‘human’, the brunette knows too much.

“I...know…” Furihata looked to the side at nothing in particular. “Others would have turned into beasts long ago. They would have killed everyone around them, even their family.” Akashi came to a realization that his friend knows this from experience. He couldn’t question it before the brunette continued though. “Akashi, you didn’t kill me thus far. I don’t think you will, s-so make it easier on yourself. I-I’m giving you a break, then we can talk after…”

…

Akashi’s never been given a break, _in anything._

“Come here.” He ordered. “Make this your decision.” He can at least try to make himself feel better about it.

He’s split on how he feels that Furihata didn’t have an issue with this and just walked up to him. Part of himself, _a big part,_ is very pleased and happy. Another part still feels guilty, and weak. However, his hunger is hitting him as a bigger part of himself.

He didn’t even see himself grab the smaller’s arm and pull up his sleeve to reveal the rose under Furihata’s skin. A warmth overtook him at the sight and he couldn’t help his villainous grin at seeing it.

“This is to protect you.” He can’t feel his words as his own anymore, and is positive his eye is gold.

“... I know that’s how you meant it…” Furihata quietly answered.

“No one will bother you with it…” Akashi smiled. “Or the jacket…” A calmness washed over him as he gripped the smaller’s arm and held it up to himself. He’s excited, but calm that this is happening so easily.

“... That’s why I wore it. No other vampire’s given me their blood…” The brunette whispered. Akashi can tell the smaller is transfixed on his actions.

_Roses._

He can smell it under Furihata’s skin. He wants it, it smells warm…

He licked his teeth then opened his mouth, and softly bit down on the center of the rose. He felt the smaller jolt slightly, but could only focus on how warm the smaller is and how good the taste filling his mouth is. He tried to do it as gently as possible as he promised, and is honestly quite proud of himself.

He pushed his tongue against the smaller’s skin to push out more blood, and focused on not letting any go to waste.

There’s a tingling under his skin that’s being put to rest, replaced with a blanket of warmth.

He gripped the smaller’s arm, and felt the brunette take a step even closer to him because of the odd angle. Akashi pulled back for a moment and smirked, biting his own lip, _might as well._ He matched Furihata’s gaze and paused, feeling a strange curling fill his chest.

He’s never looked into his prey’s eyes like this.

The brunette surprisingly doesn’t look fearful. He’s just quietly watching, looking more interested than anything else.

Akashi smirked, and went back to his spot. Despite knowing the taste by now it hit him yet again with more warm shivers. The smaller tastes familiar somehow, giving him the feeling of a warm reminiscence that he doesn't quite know. He won't grow tired of this, he's positive.

Deciding more out of instinct than anything else, he grabbed around the other’s waist. It was a possession thing. However, he felt something hard underneath the smaller’s shirt, tucking into Furihata’s pants. Curious, he lifted the other’s shirt and pulled out something made of metal.

Confusion filled him as he left the bite on the brunette’s arm to glance at what he’s now holding.

… _A weapon..? Why does it look familiar?_

It's a small sickle, definitely old by the looks of it. It’s not exactly a normal thing to have.

“Furihata, what is-?” He started to question, seeing the other turn in his grasp to look. However, before he could even finish, the smaller jolted, fear like no other wafted out from his rose scented skin.

“Don’t touch that!” A shock raked through Akashi as he suddenly remembered something.

~

_Akashi walked up to his father holding two broken halves of a sickle he found deep in the Akashi archives in their basement. He had to figure out a lock on a fancy box to get to it, but he was curious. He thought it was a puzzle box. Needless to say, he didn’t expect to see a broken sickle as the prize for breaking into the box._

_“Don’t touch that!”_

_Shocked, he dropped it immediately. His father never yells like that._

_“That kills vampires, Seijuurou. Where did you find it?”_

_~_

Akashi heaved in a breath and immediately dropped the sickle, like he did with the other years ago.

…

He widened his gaze and looked at Furihata, who’s shaking now, looking at the sickle, then looked back at him.

“Wh-why do you-?” He began to question, as a realization dawned on him. _He’s not a friend. He’s a predator. That’s why he tastes and smells so good! He mentioned killing earlier, he knows too much-_ Answers lined up. “You’re a killer?” Suddenly, of a completely different opinion he questioned, knowing the unfortunate answer. _It’s all been a facade. He’s been masking himself well, I can’t allow this!_

“N-n-no, A-Akash-ple-” The other started to try and play it off, but Akashi can’t allow a vampire hunter _this_ skilled to run around free.

“ _You betrayed me._ ” He hissed.

“N-no, I-I nev-” The other teared up, shaking.

Akashi gripped the smaller’s arm, not planning on letting go now. Something clicked into place for Furihata and he attempted to yank out of his grasp, smearing blood. Now the other is completely panicked.

“Ak-P-plea-”

Furious, Akashi yanked the smaller closer, so his back is towards him, and covered the other’s mouth so he cannot scream. He admits, Furihata’s stronger than he thought, but Akashi’s never been more mad.

“ _Traitor._ ” He clearly stated. This is why the other wanted him alone. “I won’t be as nice now.” Akashi can fully enjoy himself now in the least. He can’t feel guilty about drinking from someone who was going to murder him.

He can feel and hear the smaller’s panicked gasps and tears, but he bit down on the other’s neck, planning on devouring him.

Through it all, Furihata is still the most delicious prey he has ever tasted.

He enjoyed himself, holding the struggling brunette still, until he felt the other go lax in his grip. After, he still bit down in a few new places, deciding to make fresh wounds since he doesn’t need to worry about the other finding out about him anymore.

He held an arm around the smaller’s waist in front of him, and kept his other hand still covering Furihata’s mouth.

…

The warmth felt to go cold in his mouth as he realized he lost a friend. He and Furihata weren’t close...but he now realizes they were closer than he noticed. Something sad gripped his heart. _Did he know all along? Was he waiting for a time to kill me? Or an excuse to?_ Akashi never knew he cared this much.

He never knew Furihata meant so much to him.

_… We played basketball together...we played with Kuroko too…_

He didn’t notice he stopped drinking, and has been closing the wounds without thinking until now.

“... I can’t kill you.” He whispered, coming to this understanding. He should be able to. Furihata betrayed him _immensely._

Akashi’s gaze fell on the sickle on the ground, and he tried to fuel his anger again. He just feels drained though.

…

He doesn’t feel happy and warm despite just having the best meal in his life.

Upset, he sat the brunette down to lean against the wall of the building they’re in the alleyway of. Looking at the smaller, Akashi suddenly feels like the monster he never said he would be. Furihata's clothes are blood stained, and his head is hanging with messy brunette strands covering his appearance.

…

He can’t just leave the other here.

“I can’t kill you, and I can’t leave a killer…” Akashi frowned, and shook his head, coming to a conclusion.

He pulled out his phone and called his driver to drive them back to his home.


	4. A Pure Rose

Akashi hates that he still wants Furihata.

He hates that sitting across from the unconscious brunette still fills him with this unbearable urge and sadness.

He propped his ex-friend up in a chair and tied his hands and ankles down. The brunette is pale, even worse than he looked the first night Akashi fed off of him. The taller’s gaze fell onto the rose, now roses, forming up Furihata’s arm.

… It makes him feel even more betrayed.

Akashi’s never marked someone in his life, and here is a vampire hunter with his insignia all over him.

_How much did I mark him exactly..?_

It’s been hours, and Akashi can still see small roses forming under the smaller’s skin. He knows he bit the other a lot, at the moment he forgot that he bit his own lip though. … He can use it to his advantage. It’s a bit spiteful that the one who was going to kill him now has his mark all over him.

Akashi took in a breath, trying to relax, sitting in his Victorian styled chair.

Furihata’s head is hanging down in front of him so his brunette strands cover his knocked out expression. Akashi hates that he wants to move the smaller’s hair so he can see familiar freckles and big eyes just to make sure this is in fact his friend... _ex-friend._

He doesn’t want to look like some beggar, otherwise he would just feed off the other again. He wants to look on top - embarrass the smaller about how wrong he was. _I’ll be a monster to him though._

“M’mm-”

Akashi listened to the other that’s trying to wake up. He took in a deep breath of roses, _how could a killer smell so beautiful?_

“-m’mom…”

Akashi hates that his heart lurched.

It should be embarrassing. Here’s a grown man asking for his mother. How pitiful.

Akashi bit his lip, but quickly let go after realizing his fangs are out. He wiped the blood that tried to drip down his chin.

He watched the other wake up and slowly come to realize his surroundings. Akashi sat with neatly crossed legs and arms, just waiting to hear what exactly Furihata will come up with. The brunette tried to move his arms and legs for a moment, but quickly realized that they’re not going to budge. The hunter then slowly matched his gaze. Akashi can tell that Furihata is dizzy and probably having spotty vision. Despite this, the smaller definitely looked to recognize him.

“A-I-I wou’dn’t hur’ you ever…” Furihata slightly slurred out, looking extremely weak.

“And you won’t.” Akashi glared. The other’s attempt at calming him won’t get to him. It’s pitiful. “You’re going to answer my questions now.” Akashi took in a breath of roses again and leaned forward, fully aware of the fangs in his mouth. He won’t worry about scaring the smaller anymore.

“‘Ll answer anythin’...” The brunette answered a bit breathy. “I wouldn’ hur’ you, prom’se…” The smaller’s eyes teared up, like he really means this. _I’ll give him props. He’s a good liar._ Akashi doesn’t even smell any deceit.

“Why do you taste like that? I’ve never been so tempted before in my life. Is it to catch vampires?” Akashi glared at dimmed tawny irises.

“I… I read a book once.” Furihata started an explanation, talking slowly, trying to keep up. “I-I th-think I’m y-your taste.” The smaller’s teeth are chattering, but he’s trying to speak the best he can. “It said that v-vampires c-can get fixations...when…” The other got quieter and mumbled. “They l-like someone…”

…

“Is that some kind of joke?” Akashi cocked a dangerous grin. “You’re saying because I like you is why you taste the way you do?” He almost laughed. “Kouki, I like plenty of people and have never had this reaction.”

“N-not...like…” Furihata quietly mumbled, not meeting his gaze. “Wh-what’v’r, m-maybe book was wrong…”

“You’re going to have to speak up, Kouki. I’m a bit impatient right now.” Akashi blankly looked at the smaller, leaning his chin on his hand as his elbow’s now perched on the arm of the chair.

He amusedly watched the smaller visibly be stricken by fear.

“I-I don’t know.” The other matched his gaze now and frowned. “I-I di-didn’t do anythin’...”

Akashi blankly watched the smaller.

“What’s this about a book then?” He questioned. Humans shouldn’t have books on vampires that are that in depth.

“M-my f-family has…” Furihata looked down, then looked back up at him, looking a bit more determined. “I-I c-couldn’t tell you because you’ll be in danger...b-but my family’s hunters…”

Akashi bristled. _He comes from a whole family of hunters, that’s why he’s so skilled._

“I-I don’t-” The brunette teared up again, to the point a tear did get loose. “I c-couldn’t kill… I haven’t…” The smaller took in a deep breath. Akashi tried his best to just hold back and listen for now, even though he wants to cut in terribly. “A-Akashi, I had the knife f-for safety. My brother makes me carry it w-with me always. I honestly forgot I even had it…”

“Have you ever killed anyone before?” Akashi asked despite the other already telling him the answer a moment ago.

“No.” Immediately, the smaller shook his head.

“You’ve mentioned other vampires in a bad light. You said I am different. What is so different? How am I supposed to know that you don’t just say that to everyone you’ve killed to get close to them.” Akashi questioned, annoyed that he doesn’t smell a lie.

“A-Akashi, vamp’res killed half my family.” Furihata frowned. “Th-they didn’t recognize us. M-my mom’s best friend killed her when she got hungry…” A stab went through Akashi at the comment. “M-my dad and broth’r hated them since… M-my mom said vampires are nice though...even as she bled out…” Something darkened in the smaller’s expression. “Some lose themselves...that’s why you’re different…”

“You think I didn’t lose myself?” Akashi raised an eyebrow. Truthfully, a pull is tightening his stomach right now at the story.

“Th-that’s not losing self, Akashi…” Furihata breathed out. “I-I’ve seen them tear through people… Y-you starved your whole life and even as you think I’m a murderer you d-didn’t kill me…”

“I have better self control than that. It is losing myself. I’m what you hate, Kouki.” Akashi glared. He wants to push the other into admitting he's bad.

“N-no.” The brunette shook his head, then seemed to regret it a second later as his vision no doubt swam. “You’ve starved your whole life...you felt guilty… Y-you wanted to figure out why you want my blood so bad, right? So you could never drink from me again? Y-you’re Kuroko’s best friend… W-we play basketball together. I kn-now you better than that.”

“Don’t bring Kuroko or basketball into this.” Akashi warned. “You planned on killing me.” He doesn't want the other to pull on his soft spots.

“No, I didn’t.” Furihata widened his gaze and shook his head minimally.

“Then why did you have the sickle on you?” Akashi glared. “You say it’s because your brother makes you. Killing must be an option to you then.”

“Because my family was murdered, Akashi.” Furihata grit his teeth.

“All the more reason to not trust me.” He glared back, pushing.

“Is it that hard to believe someone could like you, Akashi?” The brunette frowned. “You wouldn’t kill. Why else would I admit to you what my family is?” The other seemed to awaken more, albeit still pale.

… Akashi hates that the other has a point. Any vampire that normally kills their prey would jump at the opportunity to kill an entire family of hunters if they knew who they were.

“How can I make you believe me?” The brunette continued. “I-I know I had that on me, a-and I’m so sorry, b-but it doesn’t mean anything. Th-the only reason I would ever use it is to protect my family, honestly. Th-that’s the only reason I still keep it on me… Th-they’re sorta asking for trouble after all…”

“Why would you offer yourself to me?” Akashi questioned, uncomfortable that things are starting to add up and realistically he knows Furihata isn’t lying. … He knows Furihata isn’t one to kill. He once watched the smaller pause one of their one on ones because he noticed a caterpillar on the court and wanted to move it out of the way.

“Because you’re starving...a-and the book said that once vampires get a fixation they can’t drink anything else…”

… Akashi knows this is true. He couldn’t feed off of anything else.

“I wasn’t starving.” He lagged on the first part of what the other said. “I fed off of you before.”

“And kept me alive.” The brunette added. “You couldn’t have drank that much.”

“You saw your shirt and sheets.” Akashi raised an eyebrow. He knows he drank enough that he was worried he killed Furihata.

“All that didn’t get to you.” The brunette explained. “It spread a lot, but...that doesn’t mean you actually got that much. A-and even so you’ve never drank that much. A-Akashi, you don’t have a taste for human blood. That’s the difference.”

Akashi narrowed his gaze, and motioned towards his company.

“I obviously have a taste for human blood.”

“Y-you don’t know what I mean.” Furihata breathed out. “A-Akashi, you recognize me. V-vampires that get a taste for blood w-won’t recognize faces.”

Akashi remembers being in the crowds of people and not being able to distinguish their faces.

“You’re being hypocritical. You said I have a taste for you.” He got a bit annoyed. _But he doesn’t think he’s lying. There’s no deceit in his blood._

“For _me,_ not human blood.” The brunette responded, breathless.

“... Did you lose too much blood? You are hearing yourself, right?” Akashi questioned seeing a major flaw in the other’s statement.

“I-Akashi.” The smaller breathed out, looking out of sorts but determined somehow. “You don’t like blood, do you? If you did you would have been drinking a lot more your whole life.” Furihata looked him in the eye. “You like that I’m your rose, not that I’m a blood bag.”

… Somehow this clicked it into place for Akashi. He has never liked blood. It was a substance he needed to survive, but not one he enjoys. However, with Furihata, he loves it. It’s not even blood to him. _Rose. He’s my rose. Not prey._

_He never stopped being my friend. He never really started being prey. He’s under a different category._

“I...couldn’t see other peoples faces.” He felt his body tense, wanting more blood from the other. Something in him felt the shift as he looked at the brunette, he feels familiar again. _No...he betrayed me… I can’t trust him…_

“And you didn’t want to drink from them.” Furihata took in a breath a bit ragged.

“You don’t know that.” Akashi glared.

“Yes, I do.” The other matched his gaze.

“No, you don’t.” Akashi hissed. He didn't really want those other people's blood - he had been searching. He hates that the other is somehow in his mind. _He could be a professional vampire hunter._ Akashi tried to remind himself of this. “How am I supposed to trust you?” He glared. Truthfully, he wants a response though.

“Akashi, do you think I can return home with your brand on me?”

… The question threw him for a loop.

Furihata frowned, tearing up again and bit his lip, showing he is feeling a lot of emotions behind his exhaustion.

“I could hide the one rose. I hid the bloody bedsheets and clothes. I even hid your own blood on my sweater while keeping it. And I prayed they didn’t catch you in the act. B-but I can’t hide it if you need my blood. I ca-an’t hide these marks… I came to that conclusion after the first rose - that I can’t go back.” The smaller is shaking.

… Something hurts in Akashi’s chest.

“You can’t return home… Why? So what if they find out a vampire bit you?” He questioned.

“Akashi, they’ll hunt you down.” Furihata tensed. “You’ll die by their hand or starvation.”

“So, what? Why does that matter to you.” Akashi glared. “I never asked you to give up your family.” _Even if they are my enemy._

Furihata widened his gaze, shaking, and swallowed. Akashi hates that he’s starting to feel bad watching this person who was...is? His friend. _Rose. I’ll just call him my rose._

“You think I would let you die?” The brunette whispered, like it were a secret. “A-Akashi, I care about you. Wh-why do you think that..? I couldn’t let you get hurt…”

“... So you would be willing to never see your family again to be my rose?” Akashi crossed his arms. He can’t believe that the other would give that up.

“Yes…” To his surprise the smaller responded in kind. “I already made that decision.”

…

Akashi frowned, feeling himself crack open.

He got up, and walked towards the brunette, breaking his restraints.

“Don’t you dare betray me.” He warned. He watched the smaller pull his hands back to his front and rub his wrists.

"I won't…" Furihata mumbled, thoughts jumbled.

"Good." Akashi eyed the smaller. The brunette appears much too frail, despite him knowing that his...rose does in fact work out and is overall healthy. Especially now, Akashi doesn't think Furihata's doing that well. "... How did you know that I'm the one who bit you? You should have amnesia." It's been bothering him.

"... I should?" The brunette looked up at him in question. "M-maybe because I'm your taste, i-it nulled it or something?"

Akashi took that in. _He obviously is an exception to my normal abilities._

"I tried to make you forget. I didn't want you remembering your...friend attacking you." The taller sighed. "I've never had someone unaffected by my ability."

"Oh...thank you, for trying…" Furihata mumbled.

Akashi looked at the brunette again, seeing a bit of purple underneath his misty eyes.

…

"Come. You're not fit for conversation right now." The taller motioned for the smaller to get up. If Furihata's going to be his rose, he should take care of the other. He factually doesn't think he should trust the smaller, but...he wants to.

He won't. But he will enough to make sure the brunette is a good meal. He made this excuse to himself.

Furihata blinked up at him, looking a bit confused, then made to get up out of his chair only to immediately stumble. Akashi saw it coming though and quickly caught the other.

…

A warmth overtook him. Looking down at someone smaller than him, who's become dear to him quite fast... he still wants to taste more roses, but it's more than that. _He was right in that I like him._ Akashi took in a deep breath, his chest inwardly jittering over how excited he is to have this person so close.

"Would it be inappropriate to say I want more?" He knows it is. Furihata can barely stand up. Akashi already drank a lot today, but it wasn't as satisfying as it was the past times - _because I thought he betrayed me?_ "I have been drinking you too much, you've fainted a lot…"

"O-oh, that?" Furihata held him for balance while gathering his footing. "U-um, I sorta just have a fainting problem." The smaller chuckled. "I thought you would have picked that up by now?"

… Akashi realized this is true. He's seen Furihata faint long before he started feeding off of the other, _he fainted at Kuroko's party..._

"That's not good." The taller narrowed his gaze, annoyed. "Either way, you don't look well as of now anyways." He breathed out, trying to quell his desires.

"U-um, yeah… I don't want you hungry or uncomfortable though, so…" Furihata didn't deny him.

"Have some more self preservation." Akashi glared, starting to assist the other to a different room so he can rest. Furihata’s always had a different view point that Akashi’s never been able to understand. If he’s being honest, he gets annoyed at it. He likes the brunette...but at the same time he _doesn’t._ Furihata’s too giving, forgiving, and caring. _He’s giving up his family for me._ This almost makes Akashi mad. Yet...a warmth is in his chest stopping him from angrily berating the smaller.

“I-it’s fine.” Furihata smiled under his breath, despite all that must be wrong from his perspective.

…

Akashi frowned and led the other to his bed to rest.

He’s torn. He emotionally can tell that Furihata isn’t lying. Factually, he needs to take into consideration that the brunette may just be an incredible actor - _I can smell in his blood he’s not lying though… But if he’s a professional vampire hunter he may have a way to fake it…_ Akashi doesn’t think it’s possible for a human to lie to a vampire that has senses as strong as his though.

“You are a human, right?” He made sure.

“Yeah?” The brunette questioned, walking besides him, and entering the room Akashi led him into.

The taller continued thinking, not answering the other, instead listlessly moving him to sit on the bed. _He’s a human...a weak, pitiful human._

“I still don’t understand why you?” He asked, more to himself. The other’s already given him a mixed, jumbled answer.

Furihata looked away from him with a blush, _again? He did that once before._

“H-here, Akashi. Y-you look hungry…” The brunette looked up at him, not moving but offering. 

… He looked down at the smaller, sniffing out fear, and noticing the other changing subject. He knows what his rose is saying though. He is starving. It disgusts him that he knows his fangs have been out, and his eyes bright.

“It disgusts me.” He breathed out. Smelling the other’s fear makes him feel worse. “This isn’t me.” To be this beast that can’t survive without hurting someone who was his friend. _And hurt him in such a gruesome way._ Akashi’s a gentleman normally. He’s polite, smart, and sanitary. _This_ hurts his ego.

“I know.” Furihata smiled up at him. “But it’s not bad. This part of you.”

… Akashi looked at the other, then breathed out and sat next to him.

“You smell like fear.” He blankly replied, trying to not take note that he unconsciously sat so close to the other that their thighs are touching.

“O-oh,” His rose mumbled, sounding caught off guard. “Sorry, I-I can’t really help it. It’s a bit intimidating…”

“You think I’m good.” Akashi turned a sharp glare to the smaller. “If you really think I’m good, and won’t kill you, you wouldn’t be so scared.”

The brunette looked at him and opened and closed his mouth then shook his head a little bit and looked back at him.

“Akashi, I’m not scared you’ll kill me, a-and even if you did I chose to be here.”

“No you didn’t.” Akashi raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not trying to leave.” The smaller answered. “And not just because I know you’re stronger than me. A-Akashi, I can’t help but be scared when faced with _any_ confrontation. You won’t smell my fear after you bite me though, I promise.”

…

“Really?” Akashi questioned.

“Yes.”

Akashi remembers biting the other before and how Furihata just looked at him interested. He’s starting to think the smaller doesn’t lie.

“Do you lie, Furihata?” He questioned.

“No? It’s literally in my name, Akashi. I’m not even good at lying.” The brunette breathed out.

“You wouldn’t be scared even if I bite you on the neck?” Akashi backtracked, his mouth salivating at the idea. He’s starting to hate himself. There’s a reason vampires usually bite necks though - it’s the most _appealing_ spot. _Especially on him… I would bite him anywhere, but…_ Akashi eyed the smaller’s delicate neck. _Control. It gives me complete control._

“You’ve already bitten me there multiple times.” Furihata spoke, but the words started sounding fuzzy to Akashi as he can’t leave his gaze from the smaller’s vital spot. “-not scared.”

“Can I?” He listlessly questioned. “You won’t die of blood loss, right?” He asked, knowing that Furihata doesn’t seem well to start with.

“I’ve been through worse.” The brunette answered.

“How so?” Now excited, Akashi smiled, and motioned towards the headboard, so the smaller will lean against it. He knew this since befriending the smaller, but Furihata follows directions well. The taller likes this.

“W-well, considering my family, we attract some less than kind beings. Th-that weapon I had isn’t just for fending off vampires, just so you know.”

Akashi listened and thought about the other’s words slowly as he moved some brunette strands to sit behind the other’s ear. It took him a moment to understand the words Furihata spoke, but once it did an anger filled him.

“Other things have attacked you?” He knew this, it was mentioned, however, Akashi didn’t realize Furihata meant it in a way that meant _he could have died. He’s been through worse than I’m putting him through._

 _… And that weapon isn’t just for vampires._ This fact actually makes him feel a bit better about the whole situation.

“Yeah…” The smaller affirmed his question. “Liches are much scarier than vampires, just so you know.”

…

“You tried to fight a lich with a sickle?” Perturbed, despite his hunger, Akashi questioned. “Are you stupid?” He asked a bit harsh. He can't help it, to think this person who he likes so much tried to do something so reckless...

“... N-no. I couldn’t even pretend to fight him.” Furihata glanced to the side. “I told you I’m no killer.” The brunette pouted, and there was something about it. Like this conversation confirms to Akashi that this is his friend.

“We’ll have a lesson on self preservation some other time. You’re my rose now after all.” Akashi sighed, but feels warm with a sort of happiness filling him. The brunette blushed and glanced to the side, embarrassed. _Appealing._ “I want to hear all of your stories from now on.” He smiled, and held one side of the other’s neck in his hand. He can feel all the life beyond it.

Akashi smelt the smaller only to not smell any fear anymore. He can tell the other’s now just filled with an anxious, tired, buzzing. He smiled.

“I’m going to make it so you don’t need to carry a weapon with you from now on.” He simply said, a pride filling him.

“...” Furihata slightly nodded, and looked him in the eye. There’s a strange closeness between them now. Akashi realized that he’s never been this close to anyone. He’s never had someone like the brunette. He never even expected Furihata to know about this whole portion of his life.

“You’re a strange human.” He easily stated, then looked back down at the other’s neck. “Maybe we can convince your family to not kill vampires.” It bothers him that the smaller’s giving up his family, _even if I can’t like them,_ maybe because Akashi’s lost some of his own family.

“... You think? Th-they didn’t used to hate them, b-but a lot have given us reason to not trust.” With some childish hope Furihata questioned him, as if he had the answers. Akashi doesn’t want to crush the smaller’s dreams for some odd reason.

“Well, maybe we can just convince them to not kill me.” Akashi smirked. “I can be very persuasive.”

Lights lit up behind the smaller’s eyes and Akashi felt his heart leap out of warmth and happiness. He’s noticed that he loves when Furihata’s happy - he chops this up to the other’s blood being more satisfying when it’s the case.

“I-I’ll just send them letters for a bit or something… Ah, what am I gonna do..?” The smaller mumbled to himself.

Akashi leaned forward, getting a bit impatient.

“What do you mean?” He questioned, getting a bit excited hearing his rose’s blood flow under his skin.

“L-like where to stay an-”

“Here.” Akashi quickly answered. “I need you.” It’s an easy answer. “And I can keep an eye on you then.” He heard Furihata’s heartrate pick up, which made him happier for some reason. He can’t hold himself back much longer, so he figured he would warn the other. “I can’t-”

“Do it.” Before he was even finished, Furihata cut him off. It was all Akashi needed to hear. He finished leaning forward and pushed his teeth into the other’s flesh.

Satisfaction filled him immediately. Warmth filled his mouth and sent shivers through his body. Then Furihata did something Akashi never knew he needed when doing this. His rose comfortingly raked a hand through his cherry colored hair, and wrapped his other arm around him in a hug.

And just as his rose said earlier, he did not in fact smell fear, instead the scent of flowers filled his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~Bonus~~~~  
> Akashi: “Father, how come I’ve never heard of vampires getting tastes?”  
> “Because it’s extremely rare. Why?”  
> “I have one. He’s upstairs.”  
> “... Seijuurou, your taste is your soulmate.”  
> “...What..?”  
> “I’d like to meet him.”  
> ~~~~  
> Surprise it was a soulmate au all along :-)  
> ~  
> It's so hard for me to write short stories, so I leave it a tiny bit open ended in case I ever write in this universe again;;
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed my lil vamp story!! and you all have a safe and happy halloween <333  
> 


End file.
